Akatsuki secrets
by MELLO-Yellow 1000
Summary: The Akatsuki have some secrets that they don't want to be exposed. But a member is going to spill. She stays to the shadows and they don't seem to notice her but she notices them. It has an OC in it but she's really just the narator. Frist chap has yaoi.


Hi ok an Akatsuki fic. I have really wanted to write one for ages but I didn't have any good idea's until now. I hope you enjoy. One more thing yes there is an OC but she doesn't have a pairing and she's not really a main person so don't worry. (I really hate it when people put OC in the Akatsuki) No ofence if you write fics about OC in the Akatsuki I just don't like them. Flames are welcome. And this chap is about Deidara and Sasori. Lets pretend he's not dead for the time being. OK LET THE SHOW BEGIN.

**DISCLAMER: DON"T OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI with I did though. :3**

* * *

It was just another normal day. Ha don't make me laugh in the Akatsuki no day was ever normal. Who could think that a group of guys exiled from there villages could ever be normal. Especially when one looks like a shark, ones really just a walking Venus fly trap, one killed his entire clan, one wears a mask always...always, plus it looked like a lollipop and he is totally hyper, one had three extra mouths on his hands and chest, one was a puppet who lived inside another puppet, one was able to cut off his head and NOT DIE, one was practically a zombie that loved money, one was a freaky ass dude obsessed with power and the last was the only girl in the group and she had blue hair. Ya real normal people. Oh ya plus the whole S ranked criminal thing and the fact that everyone was afraid of them. Well this was their life, this was their fate, this was their family, and this was their story. Life can be a cruel thing to the best of people. Deep down inside they where all good people turned wrong by the doings of their village and clans. They loved each other, hated each other, wish each other would die but mostly couldn't live with out each other.

Family is worth more then the world to most. A close knit group of friends can be just as good. But for the Akatsuki they had neither. The rest of the S ranked criminals had taken their fallen clans place in their hearts. There was a selected few that even loved each other more then the whole world. Take Deidara and Sasori for example, not that they would admit it. But it was true I swear they loved each other. I still remember the day Sasori first told Deidara that he loved him. Ya not the calmest day in the hideout. Oh ya I might like to mention a small detail. My name is Naroka, you can decide what I look like. But really I am also a member of the Akatsuki, I stay in the shadows and no one seems to notice me much but I notice them. I know everything there is to know about these guys. I am part of the family, I am part of the group of friends so I can tell these things to you, these things they do not want to be told. But hey if I didn't tell you how evil can I really be? Back to the topic of Sasori and Deidara's almost disturbing but oddly cute connection.

It had all started out like a normal day at the Akatsuki hideout. Hidan and Kakusu were arguing, Tobi was annoying Deidara to braking point, Zetsu was off eating something or someone, Pain was in his office, Itachi was painting his nails a dark purple, Kisame was watching Itachi doing so and Konan was walking around out of pure boredom. I of cause was standing in a corner watching as everything unfolded in front of my eyes. Of cause this was happening in the dark living room with the rather uncomfortable couches. Kakusu refused to let us buy a softer couch. Deidara was sitting on one of the couches playing with a ball of clay. Sasori was walking down the hall until he came to the wall that separated the living room from the sleeping chambers. Sasori could see Deidara but Deidara couldn't see him. I doubt Deidara even realized that Sasori was staring at him with such intensity in his eyes. Deidara continued to play with his clay forming it into a small butterfly he lifted his hand into the air and watched as the butterfly took flight. Sasori couldn't take his eyes of the blond man lying down on his side. His brat, his partner and he was Deidara's Danna. Deidara was usually talkative but lately he had become less interactive and kept to himself more. Sasori wanted nothing more then making his brat happy again. But he truly had no idea what he could do. But somewhere deep down inside he knew the answer was as simple as a kiss but he couldn't bring himself to do it. But he knew he also really wanted to kiss him, he knew that he wanted him but he couldn't tell Deidara that. What would Deidara think? He could always ask. But if he did that Deidara would probably think he's insane. Or he could just come out of nowhere and kiss him. No that would just be plain weird and not his normal self. No he wasn't going to do that not ever.

Konan was still walking around the base. Well she was until she ran into Sasori perving on Deidara. She smiled sweetly knowing what was running though Sasori's mind. But she never realised how shy Sasori really was.

"So you're not going to kiss him?" Konan asked placing a hand to her chin.

"He's going to be crushed you know." She told him waving her hand towards Deidara.

"You should kiss him anyway."

Sasori was blushing he quickly turned his head to the side. He was back to looking at Deidara.

"Go and do it now. It might be your last chance." Konan said tilting her head to the side.

Sasori knew he needed to help his brat and soon. He also knew Konan was right. This could be the last chance before he wouldn't be able to help his partner. He knew that Deidara wasn't talking and he wasn't going to talk until he kissed him. And don't get me wrong I could tell he wanted to, he really wanted to kiss Deidara but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What he didn't know was that Deidara wanted him as well but didn't know how to tell him.

Sasori picked up as much courage as he possibly could. If his brat changed even slightly he would be crushed, he loved his brat the way he was not this quiet stranger. With each step he took closer to Deidara more fear and doubt washed over him. It was getting harder and harder for him to walk. But he made it. He was standing in front of Deidara blushing furiously. Konan was watching from around the corner. Itachi and Kisame had left and where now in there shared sleeping chamber. It was just them, well them Konan and I. Deidara stopped moulding his clay to look up and it his Danna. He smiled up at him. Sasori's eyes where closed trying to avoid Deidara's gaze, it would just make him blush more. Sasori quickly snapped Deidara up out of his seat so that he was standing at his full height in front of him. Well almost his full height, Sasori was supporting him a little. His arms snaked around Deidara's thin waist. Deidara looked rather confused but who could blame him his Danna had just pulled him up like he was nothing but a rag doll and now his strong arms were wrapped around his waist, this was something he never expected his Danna to do. But he had and now Sasori was starting to regret his hasty actions. But there was no turning back now. He couldn't just drop Deidara back on the couch and walk away, which would hurt his brat's feelings towards him. This was Sasori's chance and last chance before Deidara would change for good, he couldn't let that happen he refused to let that happen. Sasori leaned in until there lips meet. Deidara has surprisingly soft lips against his hard wooden lips. But to Deidara's surprise besides the whole his Danna was kissing his thing was that it was more pleasurable then he expected. Deidara hooked his arms around his Danna's neck. He closed his eyes leaning more into the kiss. Sasori pulled away for air first but Deidara pulled him back into another deep kiss. Sasori smiled into the kiss. Before picking up Deidara bridal style and carrying his to there sleeping chambers. I didn't see them for the rest of the day but from then on out Deidara has been more talkative then he was before. When I look at Sasori now I can see the smallest speck of regret. After all it was quite peaceful when Deidara was screaming at Tobi or complaining about something or saying that his art was better. But I could also tell that the feeling of regret was overpowered by pure love for his brat, and Deidara returned his love to his Danna.

We're a normal dysfunctional family. We have fights with each other, we love each other, we hate each other, and we wish they would all die but mostly we couldn't live with out each other. After all we were all we had left in the world. Exiled by our villages, our clans, our friends our everything. We were all freaks yes but normal people just aren't interesting, we are. Our pasts and our connections with each other are all different but they are there. And even though we don't like to admit it Pain really is the one to thank for bringing us together. With out him we would still be wanderers with no place to go. Our Family, our friends, our everything had been replaced by the rest of the Akatsuki and none of us would change that.

* * *

Ya lots of text but I hope you liked it if you have made it this far. Please Comment you don't know how much it means to me! :3


End file.
